A keyboard is a common input device for a computer, and the commercially available keyboards usually employ a QWERTY based layout derived from a typewriter. However, such layout may not be suitable for users using languages other than English. Thus the layout of a conventional keyboard can be redefined or customized within an operating system of the computer by reconfiguring an operating system keyboard driver or with use of a software application to change respective correspondences between key codes generated by pressing keycaps of the keyboard and characters/symbols/commands to be output.